Zhask/Trivia
General *Zhask is the first hero to have more than 3 abilities in a singular form, with 4 abilities. **The only other hero is Lunox, having 5 abillities. *He's also one of the heroes that can summon a turret, the "Nightmaric Spawn". **Like any other turrets on the battlefield, the Spawn can be used to defend the Lord's charge. ***The only other heroes who are able to summon to defend against the Lord's charge are Sun and Vexana. *Like other heroes' spawns that have their own name, Zhask's nightmaric spawn is named as "Domorey" the insect spirit, which is named by Kastiyan language. Some other spawns are Dexter (Claude's monkey) and Molina (Nana's cat spirit). *According to his background story, Zhask has an association with Argus, the infamous fallen angel in Land of Dawn. Lore *Zhask is the first hero in the game to be extraterrestrial, having to come from a planet called Kastiya. *Due to Domorey's power which can be said to be equivalent to the power of a hero, Zhask is known as "the hero with two heroes power". Sometimes, this can be true as he can deal with two heroes with different roles, depending on how the players' strategy and capability in using him. This term is also suitable for Zhask due to the latest rework on his abilities. Gameplay *Zhask used to be the least used Mage hero in the game, for him being easily killed off throughout the match. **Top Zhask players (sometimes for some common Zhask players) often used multiple speed items for him only to increase his spawn's attack speed (if not his own basic attack speed), combined with Inspire as their battle spell to help to increase his spawn's attack speed. **After the rework of his skills, Zhask is now more of a Burst damage type than a fast damage type hero. ***His rework, which allows him to be in an invincible state during his Ult, reduced the health of the enhanced spawn by half so that the enemies don't have the hardest time facing against Zhask. Before, the enhanced spawn was mostly unkillable due to its high HP pool. *Due to his high magic damage (combined with Domorey) and slight low durability, Zhask is called as 'glass cannon'. Quotes *Two of Zhask's quotes: "Arkarmasan... Burrsossii!..." and "Ssh...shalosha....arraghh..." are his own race's language, Kastiyan. This is the first language to be originally created by the game. Skins *His epic skin (Bone Flamen) is named after ancient Roman religion, where a flamen was a priest assigned to one of fifteen deities with official cults during the Roman Republic; the meaning of the skin's name then is "Priest of the Bone". *Zhask is the ninth hero to receive a "Zodiac" type skin (Cancer). **The other heroes are: Irithel (Sagittarius), Martis (Capricorn), Aurora (Aquarius), Lancelot (Pisces), Hilda (Aries), Minotaur (Taurus), Karina (Gemini - Halo), Selena (Gemini - Shadow), Badang (Leo), Odette (Virgo), Lunox (Libra) and Helcurt (Scorpio). Extra *His summoning skill is not counted as the correct answer in MLBB Quiz, which the question says: "Which of the following heroes can summon allies to fight with them?". *According to the latest update of Expert Wingman's hero tier list, Zhask is an S-ranked hero (previously he was in B-ranked category). The other S-ranked mage role heroes are Kagura and Harley. Category:Hero trivia